Random Day is Everyday!
by Hey It's Vinyl Scratch
Summary: ERROR: THIS MIGHT BE TOO RANDOM FOR YOU, PON-3 CANNOT DESCRIBE EITHER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Mewtwo


Random Day is Every day!

Dear fellow readers,

Take this too seriously and you will receive one of the Pokémon ball bombs. You've been warned.

PG rated, you hear, Mario group?

"Yeah, whatever…"

Let's get started! *Explodes*

At a casino, the scene was on Birdo and some toad, Birdo was reading a magazine, the toad walked up to her, "Hey, hey, hey! I'm Fl- I mean, Cameron. Can I PLEASE eat your foot?" A toad asked. "Wha- HECK TO THE NO! I know my foot looks like a Peachy Peach, but don't take it TOO seriously!" Birdo laughed a little, "But, but, but, but, I can't eat anything else but body parts! I'm allergic to everything else, please!" Cameron pleaded. "What happens if you DO eat anything else?" Birdo asked. "I turn into a cow and explode!" He exclaimed. "Ooooh! Look, there is a Shroom Shake! No one can resist the taste of this shake in a can!" Birdo said. "OH! GIMME HERE!" Cameron tried to swiped the can, "Swiper no swiping! Say, 'I'm the Fluttershy you're looking for!'" Birdo smirked. You want to know why she wanted him to say it? Because Fluttershy is wanted for killing Rainbow Dash. "How about this? STAY OUT OF MY SHED!" He shouted. The cops heard, but they were too busy playing Galaga, Birdo sighed and facepalmed herself. "FINE! Stop bugging me!" Birdo threw the can at the toad. Cameron opened the can with his bare hands making his fingers bleed a little, (Because he was a hobo that had to deal with A LOT of dogs, including Bowser's) He ate one mushroom, then, he turned into a cow, "MOOOOOOO!" and then, turned into a bomb and exploded. Cameron came back. "WHAT THE!" Birdo screamed. "MORE!" He stole all of the money and ran outside. "SHROOM SHAKESSSSSSSSS! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cameron shrieked. "Birdo, what is UP with you?!" Yoshi yelled. "What?! What did I do?!" Birdo asked. "You let Fluttershy get the Shroom Shake AND let her steal the money to get more! You know she gets bigger by getting the Shakes; I just can't BELIEVE you let a wanted pony steal all of the money from the cashier while he was gambling! I know this IS a casino and all, BUT, you let a wanted pony grab all of the goodies!" Yoshi explained. "So what?! It's not my problem that a pony with more annoying ponies steals all of my 'Shakes. Deal with it, Yoshi, and be happy that YOU'RE not the wanted pony." Birdo countered. Yoshi smacked Birdo making her head spin 360 degrees, everyone gasped while one screamed. "HE SMACKED THE ELITE? RUUUUUUN!" Everyone ran out of there, while 5 of them ran into the TV, they were in a Kingdom Hearts game, one of the bosses took them away, the five let out a girly scream. Then, the boss threw outside the TV; the five were dressed like Nyan Cats. Then, the employees started to eat their bodies, (That was made out of a poptart of course all of you know since a lot of you watch the video.) "CALL THE POLICE! FLUTTERSHY IS ON THE LOOSE! OH MY GOSH! SHE'S GOING TO INVADE BOTH HOWZIT AND NOTSO'S SHOP!" Birdo screamed when she got her head back to normal. "AFTER THAT PONY!" Yoshi yelled and charged with Birdo and the police men as they finished betting, the first one to get robbed was Howzit, "STOP IT! STOP IT! I'LL GIVE YOU A MILLION SHROOM SHAKES JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Howzit yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GOOOD!" Howzit yelled. "AND I NEVER WILL BE! I'll kill and invade EVERYONE'S house and EVERYONE WHO IS IN THERE! But first, let us start the main event, and you're our first contestant!" Fluttershy explained. "THIS IS NOT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Howzit screamed as Fluttershy pulled out a rubber knife, she was ready to stab Howzit; however, Yoshi pushed her away, making the rubber knife drop to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOO! I MUST KILL BARNEY!" Fluttershy screamed. "OH, MY GOSH, I'M MISSING BARNEY AND FRIENDS, I WANT TO SING THE ENDING SONG THAT THEY ALWAYS SING AT THE END! Bye, Yoshi! If you kill her, send the hair to me so I can shred it to bits like stupid confetti! So no one has to remember THAT again!" Birdo ran away from the shop. Fluttershy was trying to reach for the rubber knife again to stab Yoshi, but, they started rolling around… And that's it, oh, and the cops? They were playing 'Scream like a girl or get zapped by a Pikachu' One of the police men made up the game… And THAT'S it; let's get back to them later.

*MEANWHILE*

Inside the Mushroom Castle, Peach was waiting for the pizza guy to arrive, she waited hours and hours for the guy to come, but he still wasn't making it. So, Peach decided to call the guy again, "Hello?" The guy answered. "WHERE IS MY PIZZA?! I WAITED HOURS AND HOURS FOR THAT STUPID PIZZA! I'M STARVING LIKE A PIG HERE!" Peach yelled. "Oh, I thought you said that I could EAT your pizza, because what you ordered was the EXACT same thing that I liked! I'm SO sorry, sir. We'll have your pizza ready in 1920217637923467526 hours. Now, if you'll excuse me; I have a Hungry, Hungry Hippo, Bigfoot, and Fluttershy- wait a minute… FLUTTERSHY?! EMERGENCY! THE WANTED PONY IS IN DOMINOS!" The guy screamed like a little girl. "NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT-!" The guy began to say but the phone wire has gotten cut off, Fluttershy simply said, 'Hey, hey, hey… Stay out of my shed…' Peach was in shock, but it changed back to anger. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GRRRRRR! I DON'T CARE IF THAT FLUTTERSHY PONY WENT INTO MY HOUSE AND KILLED ME! I WANT PIZZA! I'm going to WALK to Little Mushroom… Wait, did that guy just called me sir?! DO THEY THINK THAT I HAVE A LOW VOICE?! THIS IS JANK, I'M GOING OUT!" Peach huffed and grabbed her jacket, "Care for-…?" Blue Toad was about to say, but Peach pushed him away, when she walked out the door, she fell down. Why? Because there were men that were building a bridge so you wouldn't have to walk 999 stairs to get to your room anymore. "FINE! I guess you DON'T want pizza that they delivered in 1 second ago, oh well, more Dominos pizzas for me!" Blue Toad happily skipped to the kitchen. "WHAT?!" Peach screamed, she randomly swam back up and made it to her castle again. "We are sorry, but the castle is closed due to a wanted pony named Fluttershy, bye!" The guards stepped on her hands, her fingers popped off and Peach was falling to her pizza doom. They regrew when she screamed 'I LOVE BOWSER!'

*TO YOSHI AND FLUTTERSHY*

"Howzit, GET OUT OF HERE!" Yoshi yelled, Fluttershy and Yoshi were still rolling around like crazy, it's like watching Scrat and Scrate fighting over the nut. "FINE! Oh, I'm taking you guys to the chasm of death! BYE!" Howzit yelled. "Chasm of WHAT?!" Yoshi screamed but it was too late as a portal sucked them in, a lot of people were in Mario games did, even the ones that were sleeping or… Well, I was about to say taking a shower but this would change the rating, so… Let's just say, some of them were in an 'Eat the Grossest food Ever' and while Peach was close to land in her bouncy castle. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? I WAS TRYING TO EAT A BANANA PEEL! WHO DID THIS?!" Daisy screamed. Everyone looked at Yoshi. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I'm NOT the one who got all of you into this mess; it was the store guy in Flipside, Howzit! I'm being honest!" Yoshi said. Then, everyone heard a horn blowing in an off-key tone, they turned around to see a girl grab a vine and shout gibberish, she screwed up on trying to reach Mario and the gang, why? Because she slipped off the vine, screamed and landed in a bush. Everyone looked away from her and looked down while Wario spit to make sure how many seconds was that drop, "Well, it's three seconds to FALL TO OUR DOOM!" Wario raged. "What are we gonna do?" Luigi asked. "HA! Oh, who are you people?!" The girl asked. "Mario," "Luigi!" "Wario," "Waluigi," "Yoshi," "Toad," "Peach," "Daisy!" "Toadette," "Birdo," "Mimi," "Dimentio," "Nastasia," "Rosalina," "Timpani, but a lot of people call me Tippi," "Blumiere," "DK," "Diddy," "Goomba," "Goomba," "Goomba," "Koopa," "Koopa," "Koops," "Koopie," "Dixie," "Tiny," "And Candy." The girl was completely impressed from that roll call, "My name is Ruby, nice to meet ya'll!" She said. "Um, we need to go forward, can you please do something?" Toad asked. "Yeah, hold on a moment" Ruby held up one finger and sliced a few vines making a big ribcage without a single skin on it appear, Ruby jumped off of it and simply said, "Ladies," Blumiere, Toad, Dimentio, Luigi, Diddy, Yoshi, and Mario gasped and yelled "NO SHE'S NOT DOING THAT!" "AH! I have rules, gentlemen. Rule number one, ALWAYS listen to Ruby! Now ladies, first" Ruby said. Peach, Daisy, Tippi, Toadette, Candy, Dixie, Birdo, Tiny, Nastasia, Rosalina, and Mimi walked in the bare ribcage while Ruby explained, "Now, eyes forward, back straight, and, oh yes, breathe in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die," "TOXIC FUMES?" The girls screamed. "Just another day in paradise!" Ruby smiled, "WAIT," Mario began to say, but Ruby already cut the rope and the ribcage dropped, every single girl held their breath, "GERONIMO!" Ruby screamed in happiness, a few moments later, the ribcage came back up, "Are you guys alright?!" Toad asked. "You HAVE to try this!" Mimi yelled in delight, "Pile on, everyone! Couldn't be easier!" Ruby shouted, the guys walked in the ribcage as well, Ruby cut the vine and the ribcage dropped once again, but this time, it stopped, Ruby kept tugging the rope, but, it was too strong, "Uh, just some technical difficulties, keep holding in, boys!" she shouted, Toad and Diddy were struggling to keep holding their breath, then, Toad exhaled and inhaled, "I can't take it anymore!" Toad said. "He breathed it! *Gasp* and now I'm breathing it!" Diddy panicked. Both Toad and Diddy pretended to choke to death, then they realized that they are not dead, "Hey, we're not dead!" Toad said in a high pitched voice, "You sound ridiculous!" Diddy said also in a high pitched voice, "Me? You should hear you!" Toad yelled in happiness, then, they both laughed, "Alright, alright, and a one, and a two," Diddy began, "Christmas, Christmas, time is here!" They both sang, "Stop! Are you crazy?!" Blumiere asked while he was holding his breath. Yoshi breathed in, "It's not poison, huh?" he said in a high pitched voice, then, he laughed with Diddy and Toad, "That is so disturbing!" Toad yelled while laughing, "Stop laughing all of you!" Ruby screamed. " 'Stop laughing all of you!' " Diddy mimicked Ruby. Yoshi, Toad, and Diddy started shushing each other. Blumiere's head popped out of the ribcage, "'What's rule number one?'" He asked in a high pitched voice, everyone laughed again. "They're just laughing, what's so bad about that?" Peach asked. "They died laughing!" Ruby pointed down, the girls looked down and gasped, there was bones on the ground of the people who were laughing a little too much, "Stop laughing!" Tippi yelled. "Y-You know what's funny, though? We're trying to get out of here and kill Fluttershy, a-a-and now we're all gonna die!" Mario said in a high pitched voice, everyone laughed again, "And how are we gonna get out of here and kill Fluttershy?" Waluigi asked, "I know, we're gonna die!" Luigi said, everyone laughed, "Thanks for getting me into this mess, it's the MOST FUN I had in YEARS!" Wario laughed, "Thank YOU for being so FAT, THAT was TOTALLY EPIC!" Dimentio yelled, there was a moment of silence, then everyone laughed again, DK saw Ruby holding her breath and tugging on the rope that made the ribcage stop, "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" DK tickled her, "Stop that! *GASP* Don't'cha see?! We're all gonna die!" Ruby shouted with a high pitched voice at the end of the sentence, the boys started laughing with Ruby, the girls just crossed their arms and sighed, "We have to do everything, right?" Toadette asked. All of the girls pulled the rope, making a tree fall down, the ribcage jump up, "WOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" The boys cheered and the ribcage went forward, "Sometimes, I WET MY BED!" Toad yelled. "That's alright, sometimes, **I** WET **YOUR** BED!" Diddy yelled and both of them started laughing again. All of the boys crashed into the floor, still laughing, then they stopped, half of the boys looked up to see their girlfriends frowning, "Uh, I'm not so sure how much you can hear," Blumiere stuttered, his voice back to normal, "Oh, I heard all of it," Timpani said, "You wet my bed?" Toad asked. "That was gas talk, dude." Diddy replied. "Maybe, we should get going," Luigi suggested, "Aren't we forgetting someone?" Dimentio asked. They all turned around to see Ruby still with a high pitched voice and laughing while the rest of them tried to get her to where they are. "Here, Flutter, Flutter, Fluttershy! Oh, I'm so lonely!" Ruby laughed. The camera moved to the top, making dog with a bone, and another dog with a dead cat appear. "Ruff! Ruff, Ruff, Ruff! Ruff, ruff, roooooo!" Translation: 'Hey, you little twit! Give back the bone and I'll give you this cat I foooooound!' The second dog shouted. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah? You know what? NO, I love bones and that's final! Go back with your stupid cat, you son of a dog!" The first dog shouted back, then, ran on the rope. The second dog was completely confused, then, ran after the first dog. "Ruff, ruff, RUFF." T: 'Come on, JACKIE.' The first dog stopped on his tracks. "WHAT did you just SAY?!" he asked. "RUFF, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruffness! RUFF, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." T: 'HA, I knew that was your weakness! EVERYONE calls you that now, Jackie.' The first dog grabbed the bone from his mouth. "FINE, have it!" He threw it at the second dog. "YEEEEEES! Take that, you mother-faker!" The second dog yelled. "What?" The first dog was confused. "Here's the cat!" The second dog threw the cat and it smacked the first dog right in the head. The first dog fell and smashed into the ground. The dog's blood was The Dancing Banana, "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Screamed the banana. "SHUT UUUP, SHUT UUUP, SHUT THE RUFF UUUUUUUP!" The first dog shouted. Then, a secret exit appeared. He ran to it, but stopped. "Is this for me?" The first dog asked. 'Yes, you are the only one here, barley alive after all.' A female voice said. "Ha, no doubt about that! Can you help me? I need to find a dog named Olivia, and I need to kill her, she's been tricking me ever since, and tried to kill me!" The first dog shouted. 'Ah, I see, Murphy….' The voice said. "Wait, how in the cola did you know my name, you crazy bush?" Murphy asked. 'That is none of your concern, stop asking questions, I have put something in that bone of hers, thank me later.' The female voice said. "Okay. I'll do that later!" Murphy smiled. 'That was terrible, you know that, right?' she asked. "Yeah, I know.." Murphy sighed. 'Now, proceed, I will heal you if you join me.' The voice said. The first dog ran in and the exit and was healed automatically. Olivia ate part of the bone. Then, a beeping noise was heard. She found a very tiny Pokéball. The beeping noise started to get louder and faster. "WHAT THE FU-!" Olivia screamed, then she exploded, confetti and candy was all that was left.

*MEANWHILE*

Fluttershy woke up and found herself in a dinosaur's cave. She found baby dinosaurs sleeping peacefully. "What is this place?" She asked. "I need to get the Shroom Shakes and kill Barney!" Fluttershy threw the knife and a frog appeared, she entered the mouth and she was in Shroom Shake world, she was so excited. Few moments later she became fat. "Must…. Eat… More…" Fluttershy panted. She accidently farted and everyone behind her screamed. "WHAT THE… SINCE WHEN DID YOU P-!" She was now dead by a chicken's beak. She also exploded, confetti and candy was left. The people ate it all and left.

*With the Gang*

Mario and the gang were still walking to kill Fluttershy. Daisy's cell phone vibrated. "Yellow? Yes, REALLY? That's bad, okay, bye!" Daisy said and hung up. "What happened?" Tippi asked. "Bad news guys, Fluttershy is dead, and other bad news, we can get out of here!" Daisy responded. Everyone glared at her. Rosalina walked up to her. "Why would that be bad news? Fluttershy is dead! She won't kill everybody anymore! What is wrong with you? That's GOOD news! And the second part was GOOD news too! I thought you were smarter than Peach!" Rosalina smacked Daisy's head making it pop off, don't worry, it regrew. "Use your head!" Rosalina finished and walked back. "Let's go." She added and walked away. Everyone laughed and walked with Rosalina.

*The real world*

"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family, w-.." "SHUT UP, BIRDO. We're tired of that song!" Mimi yelled. "Fine! I missed the show so that was revenge!" Birdo crossed her arms. "Okay, let's go to the-.." Luigi began to say. "-TALENT SHOW!" Daisy screamed. "What?" Mario asked. "Talent show! I see one! Let's go there!" Daisy said. "Okay, let's be more famous!" Peach said. Then, they all ran to the building.

EOC

What's going to happen? Will the gang regain their fame again? Find out next time on 'Random Day is Every day!' Bye, peoples!


End file.
